


Don't Dream It

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a dark secret. Alright, he has several, but one of them is that he likes musicals. Sirius doesn't. When Remus sees the Rocky Horror Show he knows he has to get him to see it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream It

Remus Lupin had many secrets. The most obvious one, as well as the most dangerous and shameful, was that he was a werewolf. Related to that one was how he had helped his friends break the law for him, simply so they could keep him company. Then there were the more trivial ones: all the pranks he’d committed at Hogwarts, though really, those were open secrets at best. But the most embarrassing of all was his love for theater.

There were two problems with this guilty pleasure. One, he rarely had the money to attend. Because of this he’d only gone a handful of times when he was younger, pretending to be dragged along to it to please his parents, who likely read past the act. Two, he was currently living with Sirius (and there was another secret, that they were not in fact sharing a flat because they were friends) and it would be hard to keep anything from him.

For some months the first problem was the most important. He was hardly going to go to Sirius and ask for money unless the holes in his clothes were beyond repair and he was especially not going to do so in order to indulge in something Sirius would mock him mercilessly for.

But then he got a job. It wasn’t anything glamorous but it was decent and it paid well enough. Remus doubted he would keep it for long but he couldn’t help but hope, as much as he tried not to. And while he knew he should save everything he earned, when he got his first paycheck he was tempted to treat himself.

That was when problem number two came in.

Sirius was lounging on the couch, chatting with James through their mirrors. He hadn’t paid Remus much attention today but that didn’t bother him. It meant it would be easier to get out of the house.

“Sirius?” Remus said as he stepped inside the den. He rested his hand on the doorway and let his eyes pass over Sirius’s body, legs splayed out over the couch, feet resting on the armrest. It wasn’t a bad view and it soon got even better.

“Hold on.” Sirius said to James before leaning his head back to look at his lover. “What is it?”

“I’m going out for a couple hours. I want to look around Diagon Alley for a bit. I might actually buy something this time.”

“Oh, I’ll go with you. You don’t mind, do you James?” Sirius asked, looking back to his friend.

“Go have fun. Merlin knows Moony needs it.” James raised his voice. “Don’t you?”

“Ah.” Remus had been afraid of this. “Well, I was going to get you something.”

“Prongs, I’m going to have to get back to you tomorrow.”

Oh, hell.

“Right. Maybe I’ll drop by.”

“Mm. Maybe.” Sirius said, casting Remus a glance that would normally have set his heart pounding with anticipation but instead was making him wish he’d come up with another excuse.

He had fifteen minutes to get to the show.

“…I’ll just be going.” James disappeared from the mirror, which Sirius quickly set aside.

“Get something for me, hm?” Sirius rose to his feet with the sort of grace that only he could manage. “Well, you don’t have to buy something for that.” He walked over to Remus and his arms settled around him.

_Sirius Black, curse your absurdly high libido._

“It only seems fair if I do.” Remus tried to ignore the way Sirius’s hands were wandering over his back… and then slipping under his shirt. Damn.

“Later then.” Sirius leaned into him. “We haven’t done much today have we?”

Oh great, _now_ he wanted to have sex. Couldn’t have thought of that earlier, oh no.

“Ah, Si— Sirius!”

Sirius’s lips were on his neck and his hands were now going lower, to dip beneath Remus’s trousers and oh fuck, he was going to have to come clean.

“Iwasgoingtoseeamusical.” Remus blurted.

Sirius’s hands froze. There was a noticeable pause before he spoke. “What?”

“A musical. I was going to buy you something after but I really need to leave now.”

“…A musical.” Sirius said flatly.

Remus had to stifle a groan. “Sirius, I swear, if you say anything about it—“

“A musical.” Even with Sirius’s face still pressed against his neck, Remus could tell he was grinning. “You want to see a _musical_.”

“Don’t laugh.”

Sirius finally pulled back and it was clear that he was doing his best to follow Remus’s order. “Since when have you liked musicals?”

“Can we talk about this later?” Remus said. He grabbed Sirius’s hands and pulled them away from his body.

“You can’t go later?”

“Not really. They want me to work next weekend and—”

“Oh.” Sirius’s hands fell by his sides for a moment before he changed his mind and took Remus’s hands in his own. “I could go with you.”

For a while all Remus could do was stare. “What?”

“You can’t tell James, obviously. Or Peter or—well, anyone—but yeah, why not? It can’t be that bad, can it?”

 

It was that bad, at least for Sirius. Remus enjoyed the music but found himself distracted by how Sirius kept stirring in his seat. He was shaking his leg, fidgeting with the leg of his trousers, and glancing around in between staring up at the ceiling, clearly thinking “why God. Why did I ever do this to myself?”

When Act I was finally over Sirius stood up as soon as he realized it was all right to do so.

“Alright,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “That was an experience. Now let’s go home and—”

Remus only just refrained from holding his face in his hands. “It’s intermission.”

“Inter what?”

“Intermission. The musical isn’t over. It’s halfway through. This is just a break.”

The disappointment at having his escape pulled out from under his feet was all too evident on Sirius’s face. “Please tell me they sell drinks here.”

 

The next time Remus went out to see a musical he was on his own. Given how disastrous that one night had gone, Remus hadn’t expected anything more than what he got: Sirius giving a noncommittal grunt before offering to pay for his ticket and then telling him to have fun.

It had only happened one more time. He could tell that his manager was growing displeased with his absences. As it turned out, he only made it a few months before they found out what he was and, after threatening to expose him, fired him before five minutes had passed since he walked in the door.

Remus didn’t do much that day. He was lucky that Sirius was out— some low risk mission for the Order so at least he didn’t have to worry about him in addition to everything. By the time he got back, Remus had moved on from staring listlessly up at the ceiling to cleaning the house. Sirius didn’t read books often but when he did he never put them back, or if he did not in the right order. Then there was the mess in the kitchen, which was where Remus was when he heard the front door open.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad.” Sirius said loudly. “Except for the boredom. Death Eaters couldn’t be bothered to mix things up a little. I thought I was going to go mad if they didn’t do anything more than gossip. I thought I got away from all that once I left my family.”

Remus hadn’t stopped rearranging the drawers. “Glad you’re back.”

He heard Sirius stop shuffling.

“Something wrong?”

“Ngh.” He closed the drawers. “I was fired.”

Silence for a while, then. “They found out?”

“Yeah.”

Remus turned around just as Sirius approached him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Fuck them.”

Remus leaned into Sirius and encircled his waist with his arms. “Not literally. We wouldn’t want to reward them.”

Sirius laughed. “No, not literally.” He drew back, let go of Remus, and ran his hand through his lover’s hair. “Do you want to do something? We can go out or—“

Remus shook his head. “Not really.”

“You could go see one of your musicals. My treat.”

“You’re not coming with me though?”

Sirius’s sympathetic face morphed into one of conflict. “Uh…”

“No, it’s all right. I think I’d rather go on my own.”

And then Sirius’s face fell. Remus immediately realized his friend had taken that for a rejection, and while he wasn’t exactly in the mood, he thought that maybe he would be by later, after the sting had worn off. If not, it was worth a shot at cheering him up for a little while.

“And when I get back…” Remus kissed Sirius lightly on the lips.

 

Remus had no idea what he was going to see tonight. He hadn’t looked up the showings and, to be honest, it was hard for him to work up the desire to even go in. But Sirius had sent him to see a musical and it would be too boring to just walk around for an hour or so to keep up that pretense. Finally, outside the Comedy Theater, he stopped and stared at The Rocky Horror Show.

Well, he had no idea what that was about but it sounded more interesting than everything else.

Remus wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision at first. The other people were dressed like—well that was definitely _not_ what he expected to see at West End. It set him on edge and the songs seemed to go through him. His earlier encounter with his former boss was still in his mind but gradually he came back to the present.

Finally, the show started to go somewhere as the couple was forced to seek shelter in a castle that was clearly going to put the “horror” in Rocky Horror Show.

By the time a man wearing too much make up even for a theater and cloaked like Dracula entered, Remus had a sense that this was going to be incredibly interesting. Well, more than a sense really, given the man next to him was wearing gold pants.

“I’m not much of a man by the light of day.”

Remus sat up straighter. Now this was going somewhere.

“But by night I’m one hell of a lover.”

And then his cloak came off.

 

Remus was humming “Sweet Transvestite” when he opened the door to his flat. He didn’t even realize he was moving in time to the music as he walked until Sirius spoke.

“Enjoy yourself?” He was smiling at him from the couch.

“Sirius.” Remus grinned. “You have to see this show.”

Sirius laughed. “Sorry Remus, I’ll have to pass.”

“No.” Remus took a seat beside his lover and leaned in. “This is different. It’s not really a musical.”

Sirius turned to face Remus and propped his elbow on the back of the couch. “Is there singing?”

“Well, yes. But—”

“Then it’s a musical.” Sirius shook his head. “Sorry, not interested.”

“Sirius—”

“No.” He moved to stand but Remus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

“Please.” He took Sirius’s face in his hands and pulled him close so he could press their lips together. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Remus, you’re playing dirty.” Sirius grinned and pulled Remus onto his lap. “Don’t stop.”

 

“I’m having second thoughts about this.” Sirius said as they trudged their way to the Comedy Theater. Trudged because Sirius was almost literally dragging his feet.

“You won’t when you get there.” Remus assured him.

Sirius lowered his voice. “You need to give me a little more incentive.”

Remus quickly glanced behind them to ensure no one was looking before swatting Sirius on the ass.

“Oy! What was that for?” Sirius also reflexively looked behind him.

“For being a prat.”

“You’ve never done that in public before.”

Remus snuck a sidelong glance at Sirius. “Where we’re going? They won’t care.”

Sirius quirked his eyebrow at him and Remus had to nudge him so that he would look ahead and see a man wearing a corset, fishnets, and high heels.

Sirius’s jaw dropped. “What—”

“I told you. You’ll love it.”

 

At the start of the show, Sirius seemed intrigued given the state of the people around them but when it actually started he switched into bored mode. Remus didn’t mind. He knew when Sirius’s opinion was going to change completely and kept a close watch on him as the moment approached.

Sure enough, Sirius’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw practically unhinged completely.

“Oh, Merlin.” He whispered.

Remus smirked. _Told you._

 

The show had just ended and Sirius was beaming but ready to go. Sitting still in one place for long had never agreed with him.

“That was great. That was—Moony why didn’t you tell me about the clothes. I could have put on borrowed Lily’s makeup and got lingerie and—”

Remus remained seated. “It’s not over yet.”

Sirius stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s not over.”

Sure enough, the actor playing Frank-N-Furter came on the stage.

“It’s time for the virgins here to come up. Everyone who’s here for the _first time._ ”

Sirius gave Remus a curious look as the other man stood.

“Come on, Sirius.”

“But you’ve been before.”

“And was too embarrassed to go up. Come on.” He gave Sirius a gentle push.

Sirius’s look turned questioning but he moved and after a few minutes they were on the stage along with a handful of other people.

Frank-N-Furter looked them over. “An even number, good.” He turned to the audience. “What do you say, ladies and gentlemen, do you want to have a contest?”

The crowd roared their approval.

“Alright! Let’s have our virgins pair up.” He glanced back at what were, Remus silently thought to himself, the sacrificial offerings, and leered. “We’ll see who snogs the best.”

Sirius’s lips parted. He turned to Remus, who had quickly taken his hand to claim him as he saw a girl glance Sirius’s way hopefully.

“What do you say we show them, Padfoot?”

Sirius glanced at the crowd, then at Frank-N-Furter, then at Remus, and grinned.

Some of the other couples made half-hearted attempts and earned weak applause. Some were really going at it. Sirius and Remus were the last and the way Sirius was still grinning at him already had Remus’s blood pumping in anticipation.

“Ready? Go!”

Sirius took Remus’s face in his hands and brought their lips together hard. Then he wrapped his arm around his back just as Remus placed his around Sirius’s waist to bring their hips together. Familiarity was to their favor. They knew just how to move. Their breaths were in time with each other, perhaps even their heartbeats, and each slide of their lips encouraged Remus far more than what the crowd was yelling.

Sirius slipped his hands under Remus’s shirt and he felt a momentary stab of panic. Not here. Sirius couldn’t pull his shirt up here. There were people and—

Sirius pulled back to attack Remus’s neck with his mouth. “Take my shirt off.”

“What?”

Sirius took Remus’s hands and slid them beneath his shirt. Remus didn’t have much choice but to go along with it and they parted enough for Remus to get the shirt off and let it drop to the floor beside them.

This time Frank-N-Furter himself joined in with the audience and clapped.

“Let’s not get carried away.” He said in a sing song voice.

But Remus’s hands were on Sirius, traveling down his back, slipping between them to feel his hard stomach. He’d memorized his lover’s body and went to every spot that would leave him trembling and desperate for more.

“And that’s it! You’ve had your fun.”

Remus pulled away from Sirius first, who moved to kiss him again so Remus had to push him back.

“Wait until we get home.” He whispered.

“I think we have a winner!” Frank-N-Furter yelled.

 

Sirius only pulled his shirt on once they were exiting the theater.

“Oh my God, Moony. We have to go again.”

“It’s not like either of us have anywhere to be for a while.” Remus slipped his hand through Sirius’s.

“That was brilliant. Fucking brilliant. Oh, I have to get a corset just like they were wearing at the end. And makeup of my own.”

Oh yes, Remus could definitely live with Sirius in makeup.

“And what will we do with you?” The look Sirius gave Remus was fiendish. “How should you dress?”

Remus turned red. “Uh.”

“Come on, Remus. Please.” He moved his hand beneath Remus’s shirt and it came to rest on the small of his back. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“I don’t—”

“I’ll go to another of your musicals.”

“I think I like this one just fine.”

Sirius leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll try the corset on just for you.”

Remus swallowed.

Well, Sirius had gone to a musical for him. It only seemed fair…

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly stole the "virgin" contest from my friend, who was asked to do the same thing during her first time at Rocky Horror. I know it's at the beginning of the show but having it after fit so much better.


End file.
